


One Week Left.

by bribribri44



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Incest, One Shot, sister/sister, twist - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribribri44/pseuds/bribribri44
Summary: Elsa has one week left.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsanna
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	One Week Left.

It wasn’t fair. It _just wasn’t fair_. Elsa only had one week left. Why did fate have to deliver such a blow to them? No matter. Anna was determined to give her sister the best last week _ever._

On the first day, Anna took Elsa to her favorite bookstore. The older woman had attempted to fabricate some excuse, but Anna was just too persistent. They ended up spending hours perusing the many novels and sitting in the cozy, comfy chair-filled reading area. Elsa had grabbed an old favorite of both sisters: Grimm’s Fairy Tales.

For some reason, they had been fascinated by the dark tales ever since their childhood. They used to have pretend adventures that involved the many gruesome twists of the tales. Their parents found it odd, but let them have their fun, happy they were getting along. Anna dwelled on these memories with unshed tears in her eyes as she cuddled up to her sister, listening to her soft voice as she read aloud.

On the second day, Anna tortured Elsa with the aquarium. Elsa tried to wiggle her way out but Anna was not having it. Elsa’s hand was cold within Anna’s as they strolled along the dark hallway, illuminated with the soft glow of the large tanks.

As they paused near the exhibit of Elsa’s favorite species, angelfish, Anna took the moment to examine her sister’s features. Platinum tresses were intricately woven into a shoulder braid while light waves created by the water rippled across her porcelain skin. In this small pause of infinite time, Anna was once again frozen by her sister’s subtle, yet prominent beauty. Elsa must have felt eyes on her because she turned to face her younger sister with a soft smile.

“Is something wrong?” Elsa asked, worry crinkling her delicate face. Anna blinked back more tears while allowing a smile to lift the corners of her mouth as she gave their intertwined hands a squeeze. She lifted herself up to give a soft peck upon Elsa’s smooth cheek, causing a light blush to cross the pale skin.

“No, everything’s just right,” Anna replied, returning her gaze to the fish before them.

The third day included a trip to their favorite park. Elsa, once again, tried to wiggle her way out of it but was unsuccessful. Bundling up against the cold elements, which consisted of Anna wearing more layers than Elsa, they ventured out. There was a bit of snow on the ground, but not much as they strolled along the worn path. More memories invaded Anna’s mind as she kept her gaze on the ground.

Lost in her thoughts, a nudge against her shoulder that caused her to misstep caught her attention and she glanced over at her sister. A grin had split Elsa’s rosy lips apart as she gestured at the swing set that loomed before them. Anna’s eyes lit up and she dropped Elsa’s hand as they both scurried to the metal equipment.

Anna hopped up onto a seat and a shudder shook her form as her back end made contact with the cold material. She felt hands settle against her lower back and apply pressure, sending her forward. Her gloved hands tightly gripped the chains that held the swing in the air as Elsa pushed her higher and higher. Anna glanced over her shoulder each time she swung back, her heart racing at the joyous expression on Elsa’s face.

The fourth day was a day spent at the theater, watching a new movie they had both been _dying_ to see. Anna had tripped in the aisle as she carried an armful of snacks consisting of both popcorn and various types of chocolate. A squeal erupted from her as she teetered forward but the breath was sucked from her lungs as Elsa’s strong arms caught her in the nick of time. With Elsa’s arms around her and Anna’s heated face pressed against the chest of her sister, Anna’s mind had become a muddled mess.

As they settled in their seats and Anna deposited the snacks on the empty one next to her, Elsa once again wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Anna’s heart fluttered as the lights dimmed and her sister held the redhead close against her own body. Elsa watched the movie, laughing at all the right times and gasping along with everyone else in the theater. If anyone had asked Anna about the plot of the movie, she would have stuttered and changed the subject. Because, while Elsa’s striking blue irises were glued to the enormous screen before them, Anna was watching her sister with utter adoration.

The fifth day began with the sisters going out to their favorite café for a cup of hot chocolate. A few hours of the afternoon spent reminiscing about their childhood. By the time they had left, their sides were sore from the laughter they had shared together.

Arriving back at their shared apartment, Anna had stopped Elsa before she entered. It was snowing heavily, had been all day. They hadn’t much cared and continued on with their plans anyway. Anna clasped her hands behind her back, casting her eyes at her feet as her weight shifted from her toes to her heels. Elsa stood before her, arms crossed over her chest, breath clouding from her slightly parted lips.

“Elsa, do you wanna’ build a snowman?” Anna breathed, red warmth striking her fair, freckled cheeks. And her heart soared when Elsa’s laughter filtered through her ears, causing a lopsided grin to form on the redhead’s face.

“Sure, Anna. Sure.” They both stomped through the snow, forming orbs and rolling them until they increased in size. Gloved hands dug through the snow to salvage tiny pebbles and short sticks. Anna only managed to trip over herself a couple of times, which, was considerably less than a normal day. Finally, their art was completed and they both stepped back to admire their work.

“Mine’s better,” Anna teased, her tongue making an appearance as Elsa chuckled, tightening the blue snowflake patterned scarf that circled her neck. Elsa just agreed with Anna, even though the snowman’s body tilted as if it were leaning around a wall and the arms were at different heights on its torso. The best part was the smile that took over half of the snowman’s janky head.

“Come on, let’s go inside and warm up by the fire. You’re shivering,” Elsa told Anna softly, extending a hand to her little sister. Anna huffed, but couldn’t deny the obvious and took a shaky step toward Elsa. Her knees buckled as her foot hit the earth again and she tumbled forward, into Elsa’s arms. Mentally smacking her head against a wall, she lifted her eyes to Elsa’s face, and it caused her to freeze like it did every other time. Another small laugh escaped the blonde as their breath mingled, mouths inches apart.

“You’re such a klutz, princess. Thank you, for this amazing week,” she whispered before the distance between them closed and Elsa’s cold lips were against Anna’s trembling ones. Snow continued to fall around them at a gentle pace now, as the sisters lost themselves to each other.

The following morning Anna had shot up in bed, dread settling within her heart. _Today was the day._ She sniffled, tears cascading down her cheeks. Beside her, Elsa stirred, tightly shut eyes slowly fluttering open. She sat up, rubbing at them before focusing on her crying sister, worry emanating from the blonde.

“Anna, what’s wrong?” Elsa asked, gathering the shaking redhead in her arms. Anna screwed her eyes shut, furiously wiping at her face as Elsa brushed aside a few stray red strands.

“Today i-i-is-“ she stammered, and Elsa cocked a pristine brow. Anna paused and took a couple of deep breaths to collect herself.

“Uhm... yes, today is my birthday. But why are you sad?” Elsa asked, deeply concerned for her sister’s mental wellbeing. Usually, the redhead was absolutely _ecstatic_ about her older sister’s birthday and did everything in her power to give her the best day ever. Anna sniffled again, opening her eyes.

“Y-y-yeah but you’re 30 now,” she protested, and Elsa froze, brow furrowed in confusion.

“What… does that have to do with anything?” Elsa questioned.

“You’re just _so old_ now,” Anna replied.

A scream echoed throughout the apartment as Anna was unceremoniously tossed off the bed.


End file.
